


Aliance or not?

by Awenseth



Series: Wisdom of the AllSpark [32]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, Adventure, Cultural Differences, Decisions, Diplomacy, F/F, Family, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Interspecies, M/M, Mention of Dimension-Travel, One can always learn something new, Post TF:Prime - Au, Secrets, Some Romance for Bones, There are women who can resist Kirk pretty well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war between the Autobots and Decepticons had ceased millennia ago and they had left Earth with the intention to never return after removing all evidence about them having ever visited or what laid truly in her core. Though they had learned that the Unmaker may sleep he still likes to stirr things up. </p><p>On Earth a science ship mentions that they may have found evidence that the race most old scriptures on several planets mention only as the 'Architects' may be still existing so the Federation sends the Enterprise out to pick up a representant so that they could discuss a chance of them joining the Federation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliance or not?

**Author's Note:**

> This story was also born as an alternate way how the TOS group meets the Transformers in 'United', thus like some other fics where I had mentioned that this is an alternate plan will this fic also hold spoilers for that main story.

**_Stardate 1124.8_ **

The Federation's most praised ship the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ was making her way through the known glaxy to a region between the stars unknown to mankind, they had recieved the mission to pick up an Ambassador whom they should bring to Earth for a meeting with the other Planets Representants. Admiral Pike had himself choosen the Enterprise to get the last person who had sent them the coordinates they should head to, ground for this was the arrival of a ship a few days ago whose crew were sure that they had found proof that the _'Architects'_ still existed. 

"So, Mr. Spock who are exactly these Architects?" Captain James T. Kirk asked his first officer and one of his two closest friends, noting how most of the crew on the bridge also turned a curious stare at the Vulcan. 

"Preciselly said Captain, they were an ancient race which was much older than most others in the galaxy, how old we can't determine for it seemed as if their planet was consumed by war and fully destroyed, leaving behind only two symbols which may have represented the fighting sides." Spock explained in his cool voice as he drew up a file on the screen showing two pictures which looked like faces, one of them more rounded and painted in red while the other a strange, pointi face in purple. "Their name come from the way their cities were designed and the materials used, some of the scripts from the past talk about long winding streets, twisting and coiling like snakes, a city and adjorning gardens made purely out of cristals" this drew a type of dreamy sigh from the females on the birdge as they imagined just how beautiful that must have looked, mostly the gardens. "They also talk about a city which almost seemed to float, with towers made of silver reaching almost the sky, we also know about a city made from pure gold." Spock finished, there was not much about this elusive race, but he had been as a child fascinated by them, their knowledge and skill to form such complex structures.

"They sound incredible though there seems only information about their work, but not about themselves" Kirk noted while beside him Dr. McCoy looked thoughtfull.

"Affirmative Captain, no one truly landed on the planet, the ground for that is not clear and there had been no one who had glimpsed them and as you know it seemed as if no one ever would." Spock said with a nodd.

"Till evidence was found that some of them had survived." the Doctor finally spoke up, partially still in thought.

 

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

**_New Cybertron, The Citadel_ **

"We don't exactly have a choice then this." come the voice from the throne carved out of dark stone as the owner leaned on the right arm to face the ligter throne and the figure sitting in it.

"Though we...", but a snort stopped the continuing.

"Orion, our Protokolls only calmed down two orbital cycles ago enough that we can take Soundwaver out of the house and leave him with my creators" come the cool voice from beside the black throne. 

"Then..." another interuption.

"Your creators should be allowed to enjoy their peace, all of our creators and not travel around to a place holding more sad memories bound to battle."

"Fine Shade..." come the groaned reply as the figure on the white throne leaned over to his neighbour. "After my memory banks were his protokolls the ones which needed such a long time to be controlable and I still wonder how I can forget that he does not need anything to counter your words." he grumbled to his chuckling brother.

"Now you know I feel having grown up with him." come the chuchkled reply before both were hit by something invisible, though both were perfectly in knowledge what it was.

"May I remind you that it is my duty to keep you online and as I remember both of your rather clumsy attempts at my courting so that I needed to take the lead do I really need much to know how to counter your comment." come the sharp reply as crimson optics narrowed at the fidgetting pair.

"It was not that bad!/I was nervous!" sounded the excuses.

"Whatever, my sister knows what she does and even sire and carrier agreed to let her go, now if you will excuse me I need to see how far the preparations are going for her leaving." and with that a ground bridge flarred to life before dissapearing again.

"Sire is the option that he got his sharp glossa from his sire." Neo told his brother while he tried to fight down his blush at the reminder that he attempted to court his best friend, - now brother-in-law - before he was throw with his now bondmate into a storage closet on the Nemesis and kept in there for three orbital cycles.

"I would say all medics have an attitude." Orion replied, his face plates burming as he remembered the kiss he got after spending almost five breems stuttering on the same word.


End file.
